


Helpful

by sinofwriting



Category: Broadway RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Does it hurt?"
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Helpful

Y/N watches with a soft smile as the two loves of her lives interact.  
“Does it hurt?” Rose’s voice is curious and soft, as she eyes her dad’s shoulder that’s bandaged up.  
He shakes his head with a laugh, “Not right now.”  
Her tiny eyebrows furrow, “Am I still allowed to hug you?”  
“Of course.” He moves his right arm, so it’s spread open. Rose moves slowly, before hugging him.

He holds her tight against him, his eyes moving from Rose to the doorway. A breathtaking smile taking over when he sees his wife. He squeezes his daughter tighter, before letting go. “Mommy’s home.”  
Rose immediately moves away from him, practically tripping over the blankets on the bed as she tries to turn herself around. “Mommy!” She cries, throwing herself off the bed and into her mom’s arms.  
“Rosie.” Y/N says back, holding her four year old tight.  
The little girl pulls away, arms still tight around her mom’s neck. “Daddy’s hurt.”  
“I know, but he’ll be better soon.”  
“Promise?” Rose’s voice is small.  
“I promise.” Y/N tells her, her voice reassuring.

Placing her back on the bed, she pokes her side. “Say goodnight to daddy, it’s time for bed.”  
Rose pouts, but does as she’s told. The process of getting her to bed is easier than most nights. Y/N can tell that’s it's because of Aaron being hurt. She can tell that Rose is trying to be helpful in whatever way she can.

She sighs when she gets back to their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Her eyes going to Aaron when he says her name.  
“You need to destress. Take off your clothes and lay down.”  
A small laugh leaves her, some of the tension in her shoulders leaving. “So, I shouldn’t put pajamas on?”  
He shrugs, grinning. “I mean I wouldn’t object.”


End file.
